Gadgets and Jets
by Ellis97
Summary: Jet planes at Metro City AFB are mysteriously disappearing. In fact, this is Dr. Claw's master plan to form his own air force units by using brainwashed pilots and their own jets. Gadget must stop Dr. Claw and bring back the missing jets.
1. Airforce Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! It's time for another chapter in the Amazing Adventures of Inspector Gadget.**

 **GO GO GADGET THEME SONG!**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he comes right now. Here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes tight now, coming to save day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (thats right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him, to save the d-a-a-a-a-y.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens today at the Gadget household where we see none other than Inspector Gadget making a toy airplane with his niece, Penny.

"Wowsers." Gadget looked at the plane "This is tougher than when I was a kid."

"Uh, uncle," Penny said "Are you sure that's right?"

The plane had it's wings on upside down.

"I don't know." Gadget shrugged.

"Maybe you should turn the wings around." Penny suggested.

"Oh, that makes sense." Gadget turned the songs around "Now, let's test it out."

Gadget and Penny went outside and took the plane with them.

"Ready Penny?" Gadget asked.

"Ready Uncle Gadget." Penny gave a thumbs up.

Gadget used his Gadget-extending hand to throw the plane and it flew into the air and did loop de loops.

Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

"Wowsers!" He exclaimed "That's the top secret Gadget-Phone."

Gadget picked up his phone and answered it.

"Is that you Chief?" He asked "You're where? Don't worry, I'll be right there! Go go gadget copter."

Gadget flew up to the roof and saw the Chief in a bird costume.

"Over here Gadget!" He tapped on Gadget's shoulder.

"Chief!" Gadget shouted.

"Shut up Gadget." Chief Quimby handed Gadget a note "Read this."

Gadget read the note "Top secret jets vanishing from Pancake Flats Airforce Base. Investigate MAD involvement and recover the planes. This note will self destruct. Don't worry Chief, I'm always on duty!"

Gadget crumpled up the paper and tossed it back into the Chief's bird leg.

"Go go gadget copter!" Gadget's Gadget-Copter came out of his hat and he flew down.

And just in a flash, the message exploded in Chief Quimby's face and he was knocked down by the plane.

Gadget caught the airplane and went to the garage.

"Where are you going Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked her uncle.

"Thats top secret Penny." Gadget said "I cant tell you where I'm going. Now you be a good little girl and stay here with Brain."

Gadget quickly kissed his niece on the lips and went into the Gadgetmobile.

"You'd better follow Uncle Gadget, Brain." Penny told her dog "Whatever ti is, it must be important."

"Ruff!" Brain ran to a motorcycle and followed Gadget to the airforce base.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

"So Gadget," Dr. Claw looked at his monitor "They have sent you to stop me once again. By the time you figure out my little mind control scheme, MAD will have the largest, most modern airfare in the world. And I will launch the biggest crime wave in the world, and no one will stop me. Isn't that right my pet?"

"Rrroww." MAD Cat purred.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Brain was following Gadget to the air force base and made it. At the front gate, he was confronted by a guard.

"HEY!" The guard grabbed Brain "You're a dog! No dogs allowed at the base!"

Brain was thrown into a prison. He had to find a way to get out and called Penny.

Back home, Penny was starting her homework.

"Boy," She sighed "Since I'm stuck secretly helping my uncle and all, I hardly have time to do my homework. Well, now's the time to get started."

Penny plugged her computer book into a typewriter and began working. However, just before she could type a letter, her watch rang.

"Brain?" Penny asked "What's going on? Mommy's busy right now."

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain barked into the microphones.

"You're in the air force prison?" Penny gasped "Don't worry Brain, mommy will save you."

Penny got off her chair and ran outside on her bike.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget is on another mission. This time, he's going to stop Dr. Claw's plan to steal the planes from the air force base and using it to create a huge, international crime wave! But, Brain has been thrown into the air force base prison! Looks like Penny has to not do her homework again and rescue Brain...again. Stay tuned!**


	2. Cleared for Take Over

Gadget arrived at the airforce base and went into the troops' lounge room.

"I'm Inspector Gadget of the Metro City Police Department." Gadget said "I heard about some missing jets and I am hear to investigate what happened to them."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw had been watching Gadget at the solider lounge. He saw a solider coming to some sort of arcade game, which suddenly brainwashed the man.

"Excellent." Claw saw the man "You are under my power. Do you understand?"

The brainwashed soldier nodded.

"Good." Claw said to his new puppet "You must bring your plane to me."

Gadget went to the brainwashed soldier. "Excuse me?"

"I hear and obey." The soldier started walking like a zombie.

"But I didn't say anything." Gadget called out to the man, who kept walking.

"I hear and obey." The soldier went into a jet and flew it into the air.

"He's stolen that jet!" Gadget gasped "Either he's working for MAD or there's something weird going on here."

Gadget went back to the lounge and saw the arcade game the man was playing earlier.

"Whatever happened to that man, it must have something to do with this." Gadget looked at the arcade game.

"Come on Gadget!" Claw shouted to his monitor "Touch it and you'll be under my power! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"Looks kind of weird for a video game." Gadget observed the game.

"Just one touch of that button Gadget, and you'll be under my spell." Claw shouted.

"I don't play video games, but I think this is no ordinary game." Gadget kept observing the game.

"PRESS THE BUTTON!" Claw shouted.

Just then, a siren rang and all the troops ran out of the lounge and ran over Gadget.

"Boy, they're in a hurry." Gadget said.

Just then, a man in a general's outift arrived.

"Are you Inspector Gadget?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am." Gadget answered "Why do you ask?"

"Come with me," Said the man "They're after that stolen jet!"

While Gadget was following the General, many fighter pilots were chasing after the stolen plane. However, many MAD jets had outnumbered the jets and the jets flew back to the base.

Back in the airforce base prison, Brain was still in the jail cell.

"Brain!" Penny ran to him.

"Ruff!" Brain barked happily.

"Stand back." Penny used her watch to shoot a laser beam at the bars and Brain was freed.

"Ruff ruff!" Brain ran to Penny and hugged her.

"Oh Brain, I was so worried." Penny started kissing Brain's entire face "Come on! We have to figure out about the stolen jets."

Meanwhile, Gadget met the General back at the runway.

"I'm General William Crazy." the General shook Gadget's hand "You can call me, 'Wild Bill'. I need your help."

"Hmmm." Gadget walked to a control panel and saw a radar "You're tracking the stolen jet by radar. Good idea."

While Gadget observed, the man looking at the radar turned to Wild Bill.

"General, we've lost contact with the stolen jet." the man said to Wild Bill.

"No doubt the work of MAD." Gadget said.

"Mad?" Wild Bill asked "Of course I'm mad! My men have stolen my own jets!"

"No Wild Bill," Gadget said "MAD is an evil crime syndicate run by the nefarious, Dr. Claw. I got a tip that he has something to do with these stolen planes."

"Go stop this Claw person boy!" Wild Bill ordered.

"Don't worry Wild Bill, Inspector Gadget is always on duty." Gadget told Wild Bill.

"You're a good man." Wild Bill squeezed Gadget's hand which caused a laser to shoot from his finger.

Gadget went back to the lounge to search for clues.

"Whenth jet was stolen, it happened when I was in this lounge." Gadget said "It might help provide some clues. Go go gadget, camouflage."

Gadget pressed a button on his coat and he turned invisible. He snuck into the lounge room and hid against the wall.

Just then, two pilots came into the room.

"I can't believe we lost the jet." said the first pilot.

"I know," Said the second one "Maybe a game of Dodge the Claw will keep my mind off of things."

The pilots started playing the arcade game when all of a sudden, some kind of beam shot and they were instantly brainwashed.

"We hear and obey." They chanted "We hear and obey."

"So that's it!" Gadget deactivated his camouflage as soon as the pilots left "MAD was using that game to hypnotize the pilots. I suspected they were behind that. Now I gotta find out where the jet is going."

Meanwhile, Penny and Brain were looking for clues.

"Find any clues Brain?" Penny asked Brain.

"Ruff, ruff" Brain shook his head.

Just then, Penny saw the brainwashed pilot making his way towards the jet.

"Oh no!" Penny said "That poor man has been taken over! We've got to figure out where he's going with that jet."

Penny and Brain snuck onboard the plane and hid behind the driver's chair. A little bit later, the pilot came and started the jet.

Just then, Gadget saw the plane take off "Wowsers! The plane! I've gotta get it back! Go go gadget power skates!"

Gadget's feet turned into rocket skates and he zoomed to the plane.

"Stop!" Gadget shouted "This is police! Surrender at once! Okay if that's how you want it, GO GO GADGET ARMS!"

Gadget's arms extended and he grabbed the wing of the plane. He was carried into the sky with the plane.

"Now, I can recover the planes." Gadget said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gadget has grabbed onto the plane and he's on his way to where the brainwashed pilots are taking them. Now, he must figure out what's going on! Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. MAD Mind Control

The jet flew right between two mountains and into some sort of tall building. Penny and Brain were eavesdropping on the brainwahsed pilot.

"Wowsers." Gadget gasped "This must be where Claw is keeping the jets."

The plane landed inside the lair and a MAD Agent arrived in a cart.

"Come on." Said the agent "Hurry up."

"Yes, I hear and obey." The pilot went into the cart.

As soon as the MAD Agent and the pilot were out of sight, Gadget jumped off the wing of the plane. Penny and Brain saw him.

"Uncle Gadget is here," Penny whispered "We can't let him see us."

"Ruff." Brain whispered.

Gadget saw something before his very eyes, it was the missing planes.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Dr. Claw is building up quite an army. That MAD Agent is taking that pilot somewhere, I'd better follow them. Go go gadget, camoflauge."

Gadget turned invisible and blended right into his surroundings. Penny and Brain of course, were eavesdropping on him.

"Uncle Gadget is using his Gadget-Camoflauge Brain," Penny said "He could spot us anywhere. We'd better follow him through that vent."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

Penny and Brain both climbed into the vent and started to look for clues to where the MAD Agent could be.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw was watching his plan being put into action and having a transmission with his MAD Agent.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" Claw manically laughed "How are our guests?"

"Fine Dr. Claw." Said the MAD Agent "I'll give them another injection."

Gadget was in the room, but thanks to his Gadget-Camoflauge no one could see him up against the walls.

"Okay boys!" Said the MAD Agent "Line up."

"Yes master." Said the brainwashed pilots.

"So that's it." Gadget thought "They're using mind control drugs to keep the pilots brainwashed."

The MAD Agent left "Now don't leave the room."

"Yes master." Said the pilots.

The MAD Agent went outside and met another one outside.

"That should keep them as zombies for another six hours." He said.

"Go go gadget visibilty." Gadget pressed a button on his coat and turned visible again.

He ran to the mind control drugs and grabbed them.

"If I take the drugs, those felons won't keep the pilots brainwashed anymore." Gadget thought. "I'd better head back to the base and tell Wild Bill."

Back in the air vent, Penny and Brain saw Gadget heading back to the runway.

"Crumbs!" Penny said "Uncle Gadget is heading back to the runway. Come on Brain! We'd better follow him."

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"First, I'd better call Chief Quimby." Penny pressed buttons on her watch.

Meanwhile, Gadget arrived back at the runway and saw the planes.

"I'd better fly this plane back to the base." Gadget went into the plane "After all, my copter is too slow."

Gadget took off the plane and flew back to the base. At that same time, Penny and Brain jumped out of the vent.

"Oh no." Penny said "Uncle Gadget left without us. Looks like I have to fly the plane."

"Ruff?" Brain asked.

"Don't worry Brain, I'll use my computer book to fly the plane." Penny started typing some codes into her book "Just a little here...a little of that...and BAMMO!"

The plane started flying into the air and back to the base.

"See Brain," Penny said "It's all in the fingers baby."

Meanwhile, the two MAD Agents ran to Dr. Claw's desk.

"Dr. Claw, two of the jets got away." the first agent reported.

"I know." Claw growled "GO GET THEM! Send the pilots to shoot them down. Under no circumstances can that jet reach the base."

"Rrroww!" MAD Cat howled.

Meanwhile, Gadget had been flying the plane back to the base.

"I've got the plane." Gadget said "Now I need to get it back to the base and tell Wild Bill where the others are."

Meanwhile, the MAD Agents went back to the place where the drugs and the pilots were.

"Look!" the MAD Agent pointed to the empty table "The drugs are gone! We'd better tell the boss."

"Are you stupid?!" the other MAD Agent shook his parnter "They've already taken their drugs! We'd better get them to stop Gadget before they wear off."

"Get up you idiots!" the other MAD Agent shook a pilot.

"I hear and obey." Said the pilot.

The pilots flew after Gadget and Penny in the stolen planes. Meanwhile, Gadget and Penny (in their seperate planes), saw the other planes.

"Oh no." They both gasped.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

"WHAT?!" Claw yelled at his minons and stood up "They didn't receive their mind control drugs?!"

Meanwhile back in the sky, the pilots were in range. Just as they were about to shoot down our heroes, they snapped out of their brainwashing.

"What're we doing?" Asked a pilot "Where are we? We'd better return to base."

The planes turned around and returned to base.

"What a relief. The drugs must've worn off." Gadget sighed with relief "Now, to return to the base."

Gadget finally arrived at the airbase.

"Wowsers!" Gadget said "There's the base. I'd better land this thing."

Gadget safely landed on the runway and on the airforce base ground. At that same time, the others jets arrived (including Penny's) and landed safely.

Meanwhile, Claw was flying his MAD Jet back to his lair.

"You can't be lucky forever Gadget!" Claw growled "Someday you're luck will run out and I'LL BE THERE!"

Back at the base, Gadget was being awarded by Wild Bill and the Chief.

"I don't remember anything Gadget, but my men tell me you deserve this." Wild Bill handed Gadget a medal "Conradgulations honorary Captain Gadget!"

"There was nothing to it." Gadget shook Wild Bill's hand.

"Hip hip hooray!" the solidiers cheered.

"Hip hip hooray." Penny smiled as she and Brain secretly watched Gadget being rewarded.

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

 **MEANWHILE...**

At Bradford Labs, Dr. Rose Budd the famous inventor was testing out her latest invention.

"My latest invention, the Stone Ray is finally complete." She looked at the gun "I've invented a ray that can turn people into stone and back. Now to test it."

Dr. Rose aimed the gun at a nearby flower pot and BAM! It turned to stone.

"It works!" She cheered, put the gun down, and started moonwalking. "It works! It works!"

"Thanks for the test doc." Said a mysterious voice.

Dr. Rose stopped dancing and turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was William, who you may recall just escaped from juvie.

"Who are you?" She demanded "And how did you get in here."

"That is a question I just can't answer." William grabbed the gun. "Looks like your invention will need another test."

"NO!" Dr. Rose gasped and pleaded for her life "NO NO NO NO!"

William smiled sinisterly and zapped Dr. Rose with the pistol and she was turned to stone.

"Heh, heh, heh." William sinisterly snickered and left.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, it looks like Gadget has once again stopped Dr. Claw's sinister plans. But the new case is that Dr. Rose has invented a laser pistol that can turn people into stone and back, but William has stolen it and turned her into a lifeless statue. And spoiler alert: he's now going to use it to unleash his fury, hurt, and bitterness on the whole world! Now you really have to stay tuned!**


End file.
